Secrets
by sandstorm1199
Summary: Caryl oneshot. Takes place in the beginning of Season 4. OC no governor, or sickness. Also, Judith and Carl are a little bit older in this than they are in the show.


Secrets (A Caryl Oneshot TWD)

By: Heather

**So, this is my first ever Caryl story. The story takes place in the beginning of Season 4, and is mostly OC. There's no governor, or sickness. I don't own The Walking Dead or any of it's characters. So anyways, enjoy! **

Daryl was nervous. When Carol had served him his food, she got really close to his ear like she wanted to keep something a secret, and then told him to meet her outside after dinner. Daryl didn't really know what his relationship was with Carol yet, but all's he knew is that it scared the hell out of him. Back in the day, when Merle would settle for quick rounds with random girls at the bar, Daryl was never into that. He'd actually done it a few times just so his brother didn't think he was gay. Merle always said "Daryl! You need to get out there, live little brother. You know, I'm going to set you up with this girl's sister, and then you two can have a little fun." Daryl visibly shivered, he hated when his brother did that.

The others must've seen him shiver too, because then he heard Rick's voice dragging him out of his thoughts. "Daryl? You alright?"

Daryl was sitting at a table with Rick, Maggie, Beth, Glenn, Hershel, and Carol who had finally joined them after serving everyone. The original group, from Hershel's farm. Yeah, they were short a few people, but ever since they brought the Woodbury citizens into the prison, their bond was even stronger. Carl and Judith were sitting with other kids from Woodbury. Judith was close to 5 years of age now, but boy did she seem older. Carl was about 18, the boy had filled out to be a nice young man.

"Mhm," Daryl nodded, avoiding any eye contact with Carol who was sitting across from him. Him and Carol weren't just friends anymore, that was for sure. Recently, they'd been meeting in the guard tower and had done things that Daryl had never thought that he'd be doing with the woman. Yeah, he'd dreamed about it before, but he never thought Carol would've thought of him the same way.

"Excuse me," Carol said, getting up from the table and heading outside.

Daryl didn't mean to, but stared at her the whole way out. She was beautiful, inside and out. She also taught him not to be so cautious of his scars. She had just as many as he did, but she saw them in a different light than he did. Carol looked at their scars as marks describing what they've been through. What they accomplished, survived through. Daryl just always looked at them as embarrassing marks that were left by his drunken old man.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Glenn saw the way Daryl looked at Carol as she walked out. He knew he wasn't the only one from the group who thought they were totally interested in each other. Maybe they didn't know it, maybe the newcomers from Woodbury didn't know it, but the original group saw it for sure.

Glenn looked around at the others at the table and back at Daryl, making eye contact with a few. Rick and Hershel just nodded quickly and chuckled while Maggie just smiled. He definitely wasn't the only one who thought they were interested in each other.

"I'm gon' go outside, make sure everythin's in tact." Daryl said, standing up from the table and shouldering his crossbow. Once he exited out the door that Carol left from, Maggie was the first to speak.

In a hushed voice Maggie asked, "Does anyone else see it?"

"You'd have to be blind not to," Beth agreed.

Rick chuckled," Well, then they're blind as bats, that's for sure."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Carol was standing outside against the wall. She had made sure that she gave her and Daryl both less food tonight so they would finish it quicker. Carol needed something from him, she needed him. They had only had sex a couple times, but they desperately hid it each time. Burning the trash after they threw used condoms in it, they also made sure that the watchtower door was locked and that everyone was asleep inside the prison. But, Carol didn't think that their hiding was enough. She was late on her period, by about a week. Sometimes her cycle was irregular, but she wasn't 100 percent sure.

When she heard the prison door closed, her heart jumped into her throat. She hoped to the Lord on high that it was Daryl. This waiting game that she was playing right now wasn't good for her stress levels. Then, she heard the rustling of a weapon. She knew that sound anywhere. Just then, Daryl came around the corner.

"Daryl," She said.

He spun around, and paused. In the sunset, her body mixed with the orange and purples of the sunset made her gorgeous, almost angelic. Without thinking, his legs started moving towards her. She retired her place from against the wall, and stepped a few feet away from it, wrapping her arms around him. He loved that feeling, it made his knees go weak. But just as he was about to brace himself for a kiss that usually followed, she spoke.

"Daryl,"

"Yes?" Daryl asked, confused.

"You love me, right?" Carol asked.

The question caught Daryl off guard. Of course he loved her. He loved every single part of her, inside and out.

"Yeah, I reckon I love ya," Daryl replied.

Carol's eyes went stern as she looked into his eyes, almost desperately. "Reckon?" Carol echoed.

"I love ya, woman. I love every single part about you inside and out, you're mine and nothing's going ta change," Daryl replied.

That was all Carol had to hear. Trying to find the release that she was looking for, she crushed her mouth against his, almost missing. He backed her up against the wall, slipping his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned at the contact, her hands all over his back. Daryl dropped his crossbow, it hitting the ground with a thud. But, he didn't care, all's he cared about right now was this woman in front of him.

He deepened the kiss, lifting up her shirt with his hands, just under her braline, moving his hands all over her stomach, her hips, her lower back.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Daryl?!" Judith yelled, running outside of the prison. "Oh Mr.. Dixon?!" Judith came around the corner, and immediately saw him and Carol pressed up against each other, kissing passionately.

"Mr. Dixon?" Judith called again, softer this time.

Daryl immediately pulled away from the kiss, scared to death. It must've scared Carol too, because she immediately pulled her shirt back down where it was supposed to be. They were caught, red-handed. Acting as if there was nothing wrong, though, he bent over, grabbing his crossbow and gave Carol, who was trying to catch her breath, a quick nod before turning to Judith.

"Yes, Lil' Asskicker?" Daryl asked, he too trying to catch his breath.

"Well, daddy said that he needed to speak with you about a run that we have coming up, but it's okay... if you're... um busy," Judith replied, uneasy.

"No, no it's okay. I'll go speak with him. Carol, would you mind taking Judith inside?" Daryl asked, turning towards her, before heading back inside.

"No, not at all. C'mon Judith, let's go," Carol said, a false cheerfulness in her voice.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After getting Judith down for bed, finally, Rick blew out the lantern and crawled in the bunk underneath his daughter. Judith always got the top, always. Rick also closed his cell door at night, and put a blanket over the door, in fear that if walkers ever got loose in the prison, she'd be safe.

"Daddy?" Judith asked from the top bunk.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Rick asked.

"Well, when you sent me to go get Mr. Dixon I saw him with Carol and and and they were kissing!" Judith said, emphasizing on the word "kissing". She continued," And and and Carol's shirt was almost off! I didn't know what was going on, so I just interrupted," Judith explained.

"Kissing, you say?" Rick chuckled to himself. "Her shirt was almost off?" Rick chuckled again. "It's okay, Judith. I guess I'll just have to bring it up at the council meeting tomorrow morning," Rick smiled to himself in the dark, and chuckled at the events that were going to take place tomorrow. He knew Daryl was always shy about relationships. The conversations that Merle and him shared about Daryl stated that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Okay, but, we're going to need more gas if you want us to go to more than one town," Glenn offered.

At the council meeting, they were discussing the run that was going to take place. Daryl was taking out some people on a run for more supplies.

"Just siphon as you go. Take a few gas cans full that we have here, and then if you need more, the siphon what you can," Hershel offered.

"Alright, then it's settled, we leave tomorrow," Daryl said. "I'll take Glenn and Maggie. There's no need ta bring more than two other people."

Hershel, Daryl, Carol, Sasha, Glenn, Maggie, and Rick were in attendance during this council meeting. Rick and Maggie weren't on the council, but sometimes they sit in on the meetings if the council thinks that they could use their opinions. Rick insisted that he doesn't want to make the decisions anymore, but some do still revolve around him. And, Maggie, being involved in the run the next day decided to sit in on this meeting as well.

"One thing, before we disband," Rick said, causing the council members to return back to their seats.

"Daryl... Carol," Rick nodded at the both of them.

Daryl froze at the tone in Rick's voice. It was almost scolding, with a hint of tease.

"Yes, Rick?" Carol asked.

"Judith told me something last night, and I told her I'd bring it up at the council meeting," Rick stated.

"Go on," Carol replied, obviously knowing what was coming next, but was trying her best to hide it.

Rick looked at his hands and laughed," Judith told me that she caught you two outside kissing, said your shirt was almost off, Carol," Rick teased.

Maggie covered her mouth with her hands to try to conceal the laughter, while Glenn, Hershel and Sasha just chuckled, smiling.

Daryl put his elbow on the table and brought his hand to his forehead, resting it on his hand, closing his eyes for a moment.

Carol turned about 20 shades of red before she replied. "Yes," Carol replied, dragging her last word out. "Is there a problem?"

"Nope, no problem. Just wanted to confirm. Make sure that Jude isn't telling any stories." Rick replied.

A laughter bubbled up from the council yet again.

"Well, now that the cat's out of the bag, might as well let it all out of the bag," Carol stated.

"What do you mean?" Maggie was the first person to speak, in sync with Daryl.

Carol focused her eyes on Daryl, "Remember when you told me that you loved me, last night?" Carol asked, not even caring about the other council members.

"Well, yeah," Daryl replied, still unsure about the presence of the other group members.

"Did you mean it?" Carol asked.

Daryl paused for a moment, looking around at the others.

"It's okay, Daryl, just say yes or no," Carol coaxed after a moment.

"Well, yes. I love ya," Daryl said, looking at his hands while Maggie and Sasha muttered an "Awhh,"

"Good... because guys. I don't know how to um say this, but I think that...I'm... pregnant," Carol finished with her eyes on Daryl.

Daryl's head snapped up," You're... pregnant?" Daryl asked.

"You're not mad are you?" Carol asked, suddenly.

"Of course not, woman. Why would I be mad?" Daryl replied, not knowing how the both of them got on their feet. They were sitting on opposite sides of the table. Carol then started walking over to him.

"I-I-I, I just thought. When I was pregnant with Sophia, Ed.. he just," Carol stuttered, not finding the correct words.

It was Daryl's turn to step towards Carol now, coming from behind the table, putting his hand on Carol's stomach, and looking down. "Don't ever speak of that asshole again," Daryl replied bitterly before finding her lips with his. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Daryl, then broke the contact, kissing her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders he whispered," I love you, Carol. And I'd never treat you like that asshole Ed."

Before she had time to reply, he kissed her again, and then stopped. "I've gotta go take Glenn and Maggie and get stuff ready for the run. Go write a list of things we need, and bring it to me later," Daryl finished before turning to Glenn and Maggie," Let's go get things ready for the run,"

Glenn and Maggie rose from their chairs and followed as Daryl stalked out of the room.

"Well, I should go get that list ready," Carol said quickly, blushing, and ducked out of the room.

It was just Sasha, Hershel and Rick left in the room. Exchanging glances, and chuckling to themselves one by one got up and walked out of the room.

**So there you go! This is my first ever Caryl story, so... yeah. xD. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Review me! (:**


End file.
